Multiple deployables (vehicles, backpacks, drones, balloons, etc.) can arrive at an incident scene and form an interoperable ad hoc deployable network. In these ad hoc deployable networks, each deployable can function independently and has its own base station, Core Network, and applications. For example, each new vehicle that joins the vehicle deployable ad hoc network becomes an additional piece, or shard, of a single LTE system. When ‘shards’ come together, they enlarge coverage and preferably begin to automatically interoperate.
A mobile device can seamlessly handover from one vehicle to the next and all active bearer and control sessions will continue. The routing of active bearer and control sessions from the second vehicle's base station to the first vehicle's Core Network is facilitated by sidehaul, which is an RF link that interconnects adjacent vehicles. Deployables may be repositioned during an incident or may leave the incident altogether, which results in the loss of sidehaul to the deployable. Sidehaul is fragile and not reliable, and therefore undesirable, particularly in emergency situations where ad hoc networks are typically used.
Therefore a need exists for a way of handing over a mobile device within a vehicular ad hoc communication network while minimizing the use of sidehaul between adjacent vehicles.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.